


A Saturday Well Spent

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: If you are still taking prompts, Ian and Mickey meeting in detention haha. Fluffy please : D idk why but I feel Mandy would be the reason Ian landed in detention haha





	

Ian answers the ringing phone, rolling his eyes at the caller. 

 

“I’m not speaking to you right now.” He quips.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Ian. I said I was sorry."

 

“You threw a lit joint at me and then ran and now I’m in deten-. Are you laughing right now?"

 

Mandy’s giggles echo through the phone.

 

“I’m sorry.” She gets out between breathes. “It is funny, though."

 

“I hate you.” Ian says, matter of fact.

 

“Yeah. Well at least you won’t be alone. My br-"  _Click._  


 

Ian hangs up. He can’t be late to detention and he doesn’t care what Mandy has to say right now anyway. He walks through the door and sees the four other students who are being held captive for five hours on Saturday. 

 

He recognizes Karen Jackson, probably in for skipping class to fuck a teacher. Then there’s Casper Duncan, a total goody-goody. Honestly, Ian has no clue what Casper could’ve done. Next is Jake Thomas, some football player, who probably shove someone in a locker or whatever. And finally, Mickey Milkovich. Ian’s pretty sure that Mandy’s brother has a permanent seat in detention. 

 

Ian goes and sits down beside him, shaking his head at the glare Mickey shoots his way.

 

“Fuck off, Mickey. I’m Mandy’s best friend and I’m in here because of her anyway.” 

 

Mickey grunts. “What’d she do?"

 

Ian sighs. “We were smoking a joint under the bleachers. She saw a teacher coming and threw the joint at me before running, leaving me to take the blame."

 

Mickey huffs out a laugh. “Oh that is just classic Mandy. Fuckin’ bitch.” 

 

Ian smiles. “What’d you do?” He asks. 

 

“Punched that science prick.” Mickey spits. 

 

Ian quirked an eyebrow.

 

“That science prick as in Mr. Taylor, our biology teacher?” Ian asks, amused. 

 

“That’s the fucker.” 

 

Ian nods, always amazed but never surprised at Mickey’s antics. 

 

“So, how does this work?” Ian leans in.

 

“We fuckin’ sit here, that’s how.” Mickey huffs.

 

“We sit here for five hours?” 

 

“More or less.” Mickey shrugs. “Karen always treats detention like the porno version of The Breakfast Club. She’ll tell those two losers some little secret about herself and then try to fuck them.” 

 

Ian laughs, knowing that Mickey isn’t even exaggerating. 

 

“And what about you?”

 

“Fuck off is what I do.” Mickey quips.

 

“C’mon, Mick. We’re best friends by proxy. Take me under your wing or whatever.” 

 

Mickey scoffs. “You are unbelievable, Gallagher. Like one of those fucking animated birds in Sleeping Beauty.” 

 

“Are you a movie buff or something?” Ian teases.

 

“Go fuck yourself.” Mickey snips, pushing out of his seat and walking toward the door.

 

Ian watches as Mickey leaves until Mickey whips back around and gives him an expectant look.

 

“Well, you comin’ or not, Gallagher?"

 

Ian jumps up quickly, scurrying after Mickey.

 

*

 

“What is this place?” Ian asks, as they walk up to an abandon shed behind the school. 

 

“Just something I found one Saturday.” Mickey shrugs, pushing the door open to reveal a spacious room with a bunch of furniture inside. “It’s where the drama department keeps all their old sets. It’s a great place for a nap.” He explains, plopping down on a couch toward the center. 

 

“Cool.” Ian nods, sitting in a chair to Mickey’s right. “So what? You just chill in here for a few hours or…"

 

“Pretty much. The teacher on duty never checks the room. My theory is that they just sleep in the teacher’s lounge until the clock strikes one."

 

Ian smiles, hanging on to Mickey’s every word. When he first met Mandy’s brother, he didn’t have any real thoughts about him. Sure, he’s hot or whatever, but he’s definitely straight and he doesn’t say much. But this, this is a different side to Mickey. He has a fucking personality and everything. (And Ian's not so sure about the straight thing anymore.)

 

“Whatcha daydreaming about over there, Gallagher?"

 

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing."

 

“C’mon, you can tell me. Safe space and all that shit.” Mickey jokes. 

 

Ian bites his lip nervously. “You’re just-. You’re different than I thought."

 

Mickey arches an eyebrow, waiting for Ian to continue. 

 

“Like good different." Ian is quick to add. "I honestly thought you were just like Iggy or Colin. Maybe meaner.” 

 

Mickey pauses, studying the boy in front of him. Ian panics, thinking he overstepped or something, but suddenly Mickey laughs, loud and bright. 

 

“What?” Ian asks curiously. 

 

“You’re not wrong about the meaner part. Those two wouldn’t hurt a fly if it was up to them.” Mickey smirks.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean that the Milkovich intimidation shit is all my dad. Iggy and Colin are just a couple of softies who are too scared to deny our dad."

 

“But when I first met Mandy, she threatened me with her brothers. Said if I ever hurt her, she wouldn’t even have to ask for them to beat me to a pulp."

 

Mickey ducks his head, biting at his lip. Ian would think Mickey looked shameful if he didn’t know any better.

 

“Nah, that’s all me. I’m the chaotic, violent piece of shit.” He says quieter. “Our mom was still around when Colin and Iggy were growing up so they didn’t get all their compassion beat out of them. But me, I-“ Mickey stops himself as he feels his eyes start to prick with tears.

 

He scrubs a hand over his face roughly.

 

“Fuck, what am I talking to you about this for?"

 

Ian chews his cheek, avoiding Mickey’s eyeline. Mickey catches the hurt look on Ian’s face and backtracks. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just-.” Mickey takes a deep breath. “I don’t talk about how I feel or whatever, ya know?"

 

Ian nods stiffly. “I know. Southside and all that shit.” He says quietly. 

 

“Yeah.” Mickey breathes. Mickey wishes he had Ian’s version of Southside. The neglectful parents instead of the hellhole he grew up in. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to wake up and find his dad just left instead of sticking around and beating them all within an inch of their life. Mickey wishes his scars were from fights with the neighborhood kids instead of the hands of his own father. 

 

Mickey shakes himself from his thoughts and brushes off his pants. 

 

“We should go.” He says in Ian’s direction. “There’s only an hour left of detention so the teacher might be back soon."

 

Ian nods, getting up as well and following closely behind Mickey. As they approach the door, Ian stops short, grabbing onto Mickey’s arm. 

 

“Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? About that stuff or whatever.” Ian says, staring at Mickey those bright green eyes. 

 

Mickey finds himself nodding at the offer. 

 

“Thanks.” He breathes. He hates that his heart flutters at the beaming smile he receives in return. 

 

“C’mon, Gallagher.” Mickey grins, dragging the doe-eyed boy behind him. 

 

Mickey opens the classroom door to reveal Karen getting fucked by Jake while sucking off Casper.

 

“Jesus Christ, Karen! We talked about this! Bathroom or broom closet, but not the common area!” Mickey shouts, making large gestures with his arms. 

 

The two boys are still frozen in their compromising positions, but Karen simply scoffs and pulls her mouth off Casper’s dick. 

 

“You’re no fun.” She huffs. 

 

They are all ripped from their trance by a gasp behind them. Mickey and Ian turn around and are face to face with Mrs. Jackson. 

 

“What is this?” She squeaks. “All of you, detention next Saturday!” And with that she leaves the room briskly. 

 

Ian simply smirks, turning and blowing a kiss at Mickey.

 

“See you next Saturday."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with how this turned out. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr.


End file.
